Motor vehicles are equipped with multiaxial drives in order to improve traction behavior and increase the maximum transferrable torque. Drive concepts are utilized in off-road utility vehicles, Trac-vehicles and construction machinery, in particular, that comprise a plurality of driven wheel axles, in which all wheel axles are driven permanently or in a partially selectively engageable or disengageable manner via power divider that is separate or is flange-mounted on the manual transmission housing. Manufacturers of utility vehicles who equip such vehicle types with an all-wheel drive and a rear-axle drive consider it highly significant that, in both cases, the entire design of the utility vehicle is substantially identical. One objective is to retain a low position of the driver's cab of the utility vehicle even when the utility vehicle is equipped with an all-wheel drive. A large misalignment between an output flange of the power divider and an input element to the rear axle, which would result in a large bending angle of the corresponding Cardan shaft, can be prevented in that the input shaft connected to the manual transmission is disposed coaxially with the output shaft functioning as the rear-axle drive. A Cardan shaft extending into the front axle as an input is thereby routed laterally past the manual transmission and the internal combustion engine.
A power divider which fulfills the aforementioned prerequisites for the drive of two wheel axles, is known from DE 22 52 050 B2. This power divider having a coaxial disposition of the input shaft and first output shaft comprises, apart from a shaft train for an auxiliary drive branching off of the power divider on both sides, four further shaft trains for shifting while idling or in two drive stages. The drive stages can have direct transmission or gear ratio, and a gear reduction. A separate shaft section accommodating an intermediate gear is installed within the shaft train containing the input shaft and the first output shaft, wherein this intermediate gear meshes with a gearwheel that is freely rotatable on the one intermediate shaft and can be coupled thereto, and meshes with a crown wheel of a differential gear. This is a power divider that permanently drives both wheel axles, i.e. the rear axle and the front axle, because the drive of the front axle cannot be disengaged.